


One of Many Firsts.

by evelynangle



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec lightwood with magic, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Magnus Bane, Coming Untouched, Just a hint of a, M/M, Praise Kink, Top Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 13:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18917569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evelynangle/pseuds/evelynangle
Summary: Getting Married isn't the only first Alec gives to Magnus.





	One of Many Firsts.

**Author's Note:**

> This is trash, I'm so sorry. (I wrote this in 9 hours with no breaks, and its 3am) Also context: https://kinkymagnus.tumblr.com/post/184904433754/i-have-this-head-cannon-that-keeps-creeping-back

Alec’s hand pawed at the door handle blindly, pressing his body closer to Magnus. The door swung open sending them stumbling into the loft tripping over each other’s feet. Their lips broke apart long enough for Alec to flick his hand in the general direction of the wide open door sending it slamming shut with enough force to make the various paintings and knick-knacks rattle.

“We’re going to have to work on that emotional control of yours.” Magnus lips brushed against Alec’s as he spoke.

Alec dove back in, tongue slipping between Magnus’s lips briefly before he pulled back. Magnus chased his lips with a small noise of discontent.

“It’s cute you think I can control myself around you. I can barely control myself normally, but right now.” His tongue flicked out to wet his lips, eyes flicking down to Magnus’s lips, shiny with spit. “Not a chance in hell.” He murmured, voice low.

Magnus let his hands slip from around Alec’s neck and down to grip Alec’s hands, tugging them from their place on his hips. He started walking backwards tugging Alec along. “Well, Edom is destroyed so that could be taken rather literally.”

Alec’s eyes darkened and he pulled Magnus flush against himself using their joined hands. He pressed a soft, chaste kiss to Magnus’s lips. He cupped his face in his hands. His thumb stoking over the other’s lips. “I would destroy every remaining dimension of hell if I had to.”

Magnus placed his hands over Alec’s, thumb rubbing circles into the back of his hands. “Alexander.” Magnus took a deep breath to focus himself. “I heard you were going to turn yourself into a vampire so you could enter Edom.” He felt Alec tense.

“Ah, yeah.” Alec took a small step back all the previous intensity and passion fading. “Shadowhunters can’t enter Edom and I- I couldn’t stand the thought of leaving you there, to face Lilith alone. And-“

“You would be immortal.” Magnus cut him off.

Alec nodded “None of them seemed too happy when I mentioned that I wanted to become a vampire. And I know it’s a tense subject between us and maybe I’m being selfish and you’re probably mad that I didn’t discuss it with you before-.”

Magnus pressed his pointer finger to Alec’s lips, shushing him “I’m not mad.” He stepped closer “If our positions were reversed I would of, in fact I have done the same. But it’s all in the past. I have you, and you have me, we have many, many years ahead of us to worry about things. Maybe in the near or far future you will be a downworlder, maybe Isabelle, Jace, and Clary as well. Or maybe not. But right now I just want you. Here and now with me, no crazy missions, no hard decisions. Just the two of us. Alright?”

“I love you.” Alec whispered.

“Alexander I-.” Alec leaned down pressing his lips against his cutting him off. He licked against the seam of Magnus’s lips, He felt Magnus push back, their tongues meeting briefly before Alec pulled back “I know.” His eyes flicked down then back up to meet Magnus’s eyes “Are you still?”

Magnus’s lips curled up at the edges “Why don’t you find out.” He stepped back.

Alec grinned, the previous melancholy forgotten, his hands flying to the lapels of Magnus’s jacket to push it off his shoulders. Before he could he paused “Can I try and do the thing?” there was a mischievous glimmer in his eyes.

“The thing?” Magnus arched an eyebrow in amusement at his fiancé.

“You know. The thing, when you make our clothes disappear with magic.” Alec brought up a hand sparking with pale green magic.

“Yeah. Just concentrate on what you want, what you want to happen, and where you want it to go-oh.” Magnus shuddered, jacket burning away in a wave of green magic that tickled the exposed skin of his neck.

Alec smirked “I think I missed a few pieces. “ He set his hands atop Magnus’s hips, hands still flickering with green magic. Magnus’s waistcoat peeled itself away, flittering into the air in pieces of ash, reforming draped across the arm of the couch on top of his jacket.

Magnus slipped his fingers through the belt loops of Alec’s jeans “You’re a natural.” He tugged him close so their hips pressed together and leaned up pressing his lips against Alec’s. He slid his hands across his firm stomach and up his chest. Hands sliding under his jacket pushing it off his shoulders, it vanished in a flurry of blue sparks before it hit the ground.

His hands slid up Alec’s neck, stopping briefly as his right hand passed the deflect rune. His tongue dove deep into Alec’s mouth curling behind his teeth before retreating. Alec’s own tongue chasing his. He flicked his fingers and Alec’s belt clattered to the ground behind them. He leaned into Alec with a sigh through his nose arms draped leisurely over his shoulders. There was a second clang and his pants felt looser around his waist.

Alec’s fingers bunched into the fabric of Magnus’s shirt and tugged it upwards so his hands could slip under it and press against the warm skin of his back. He smirked against Magnus’s lips as he tapped his fingers against the dimples of his lower back, fingers glittering with green.

Magnus gasped breaking free from their lip lock as warm magic washed over his groin. His underwear joining the pile of his discarded clothing “You’re a dirty man Alexander.” He arched back into Alec’s hands as his fingers dipped into the waist band of his pants.

“Yeah? Then what does that make you?”

“I don’t know, why you don’t tell me.” Magnus purred.

Alec grinned “It makes you mine.”

Magnus bunched his fingers in Alec’s shirt pushing it upward “If I’m yours, are you mine?”

Alec gripped Magnus’s chin and pressed a soft kiss to his lips “Always.” He ran his thumb over Magnus’s bottom lip tracing the curve of his lips as he smiled.

Magnus pushed Alec’s shirt up further until it bunched under his arms. Alec pulled back and tugged it over his head throwing it into the pile of clothing. Alec stepped close once more and in one smooth movement he dipped down and wrapped an arm around Magnus’s thighs and hoisted him up and over his shoulder.

Magnus squealed batting playfully at Alec’s back “I can walk Alexander.” He laughed at his overeager fiancé. He could feel Alec’s hands groping his thighs and ass as he carried him into their bedroom.

Alec tossed him onto the bed and gripped his ankles dragging him close. Alec let his hands slide up his legs, Magnus’s pants disintegrating under his touch. As his hands moved higher he climbed onto the bed between the other’s legs until their hips where flush together. There was a snap and Alec felt his own pants and underwear fade away. He began work on the buttons of Magnus’s shirt, one by one. He got halfway before giving up and ripping the infuriating contraption apart in spite of Magnus’s cry of protest. Alec left the shirt pooled around his arms and bent down to press a kiss to Magnus’s chest over his heart. “Beautiful.”

He kissed higher at his clavicle pressing kisses on it until he reached the hollow of his throat. His hands rubbed up and down his sides, stroked over his abs, fingers tracing the definition of each one drawing shivers and little inhales of breath from the man below him. His hands moved higher as did his mouth. His lips trailed along the center of his neck paying extra attention to his adams apple. His hands smoothed over his chest, thumbs flicking over his nipples making Magnus’s jerk under his touch. He did it again fingers rolling the bubs until they hardened into peaks. 

Magnus let his head fall back letting Alec suck a hickey over his pulse point. His warm, rough hands petting his body, the callouses on his fingers rough from his many years of handing weapons but they felt delicious against his skin. He shifted his hips in small movements earning a small amount of fiction against his cock where it pressed into Alec’s hip.

“Alexander.” He sighed out eyes fluttering shut, hands sliding into the other man’s hair tugging his head closer to his neck.

Alec nipped at the lobe of his ear before speaking “What is it beautiful?” His voice was low and quiet. It sent a chill through Magnus’s bones while the praise made a soft heat curl in his belly.

“Touch me.” Magnus pleaded rocking his hips more firmly against him. Alec sat back to observe him for a moment “I am touching you Magnus.” Alec curled his hands into the flesh of Magnus’s outer thighs, stroking from hip to thigh.

“That’s not what I meant.” Magnus huffed, hips bucking in a pointed attempt to get Alec to touch his fully hard arousal. 

Alec’s hands stilled on Magnus’s hips, thumbs pressing hard into raise of muscle making up his Apollo’s belt. “Turn over for me.” He commanded with a gruff voice leaving no room for argument.

Magnus did as he was told, body twisting so he was on his hands and knees. He felt Alec’s hands settle on his hips then slide upwards, one of his hands pressed down between his shoulders making him lower his chest to the mattress. His shirt drawn tight around his elbows, the dark purple a lovely contrast to his bare skin. Then Alec’s hands disappeared and Magnus was left feeling cold.

“Spread your legs a bit more for me sweetheart.” Magnus shuffled his knees as far apart as he could without straining his neck and back and pushed his ass up. He was expecting Alec to touch him again but he didn’t.

“You’re so beautiful Magnus. Soft skin, and hard muscle.” Magnus felt the heat from Alec’s hands where they hovered without touching him. His cock gave a twitch, a dribble of precum falling into the golden sheets below, it left a long string connected to the head of his cock. Alec’s hands landed on his calves, fingers massaging the muscle there. His hands moved slightly higher tickling the thin, sensitive skin at the back of his knees. There was a kiss at the back of his spine, then another on the notch above the previous one. His hands slid higher, finger nails scratching the tender skin of his inner thighs. The kisses went higher until Magnus’s tattered shirt got in his way. His hands gripped Magnus’s ass and spread him wide open.

Alec trailed his thumb down between Magnus’s cheeks watching his hole twitch at the stimulation. “So pretty here too.” Magnus felt his face heat up and was stuck between wanting to close his legs and bury his face in the pillow or offering himself up like a full course meal to the man hovering over him.

Alec repeated the action but let his hand stray lower, he rubbed at Magnus’s taint with two fingers. So close but not close enough to the drooling heavy heat of Magnus’s cock. Alec watched as a thick glob of precum oozed out and joined the growing puddle on the bed.

“Please.” Magnus spread his legs just a little bit further pushing himself back, all the while burying his face in the crook of his elbow trying to hide the growing blush on his face. His cock was so hard it was starting to hurt.

“Please what Magnus?” Alec scooped up some of Magnus’s precum, coating his fingers with it.

“Touch me, please Alexander.”

Alec smirked, unable to resist teasing him just a little more. “Touch you where? You’ll have to be more specific Magnus.”

Magnus cursed under his breath and pushed himself onto his elbows. “I want you to touch my cock! Please Alexander, I need it.”

Alec appeared to contemplate it for a moment. “No.” He rubbed his fingers slick with Magnus’s precum against his hole and pushed a single digit inside.

Magnus mewled, head falling back into the pillows. “Please Alec- I can’t.”

“You can, you can for me kitten.” Alec pressed a second finger into him.

“Mm-Kit-Kitten?” It was an odd choice coming from Alexander.

“Your eyes.” Alec explained. “And if you get to call me ‘pup’ then it’s only fair I get to call you ‘kitten’.” Alec’s fingers dragged purposefully over his prostate making Magnus moan and shiver.

“God Alec.” Alec repeated the action “I appreciate the compliment but I’m far from a God.” He kept his fingers pressed against that spot rubbing mercilessly.

Magnus could feel his eyes water.

“Alexander. I need to cum, please ahh, touch me.” His cock was leaking an endless stream of precum now, the head purple, and his balls heavy and swollen swinging between his spread legs.

Then Alec removed his fingers dragging a wet whimper from the man below him. He wrapped his slick hand around himself and gave himself a few slow strokes. As much as he wanted to move his hand faster, to wrap a hand around Magnus as well and throw himself and Magnus off that cliff and into a sea of pleasure. He wanted to see how far he could drag him out. He’s never been able to get Magnus to cum without some form of touch on his cock. But maybe with all the emotional highs and lows, and the time they spent apart would be enough to get him to that point. The quickie after they had trained was the last time, and angels know Alec has been wanting since.

While Alec was distracted Magnus snuck a hand down and curled it around himself. He shuddered in relief. Before he could give himself a single stroke hands wrapped around his upper arms and yanked him up. His back collided with Alec’s chest and strong hands clamped around his wrists holding them captive against his chest.

“No!” He cried, thrashing weakly in Alec’s grip. He was so close to getting a little relief! “Alexander please.” He sobbed, going lax in the other’s grip.

“Easy kitten, I’m gonna give you what you need.” Alec gripped himself and lined up and slowly pressed him. He kept going until he was pressed flush against Magnus’s ass. He stroked his free hand up and down Magnus’s thigh.

He rolled his hips leisurely enjoying the hot velvety feeling of Magnus around his cock. Alec moved his hand higher up Magnus’s thigh, his fingers so, so close but still not touching. Magnus let his head fall back onto Alec’s shoulder, tears making their way down his cheeks ruining his makeup leaving dark trails.

He felt like he was back in Edom, the heat making him sweat and the sand scratching his skin. At the same time he felt like he was floating, buried in angel’s feathers. The head of Alec’s dick bumped his prostate and a garbled moan escaped his mouth.

Alec thrust his hips harder. Magnus was clenching tightly around him with each thrust. He pressed his forehead against Magnus’s shoulder and gave his skin gentle nips and kisses between his pants. Just a little more.

Magnus’s thighs were shaking under Alec’s hand, his skin slick with sweat. “You close kitten?” Alec moved his hand from Magnus’s thigh to his lower stomach and pressed down firmly. “You gon-gonna cum for me?”

Magnus mumbled an incoherent string of words, Alec could feel the muscle under his hand twitch. He was close, but he wanted Magnus to cum first. He slowed his movement to a slow grind of his hips. He nibbled at the shell of the other man’s ear “C’mon Magnus cum for me. Show me how beautiful you look when you cum.”

The world went white for Magnus. He couldn’t stop the flood of sensation. Someone was screaming, maybe it was him, he didn’t care if it was. His whole body felt like liquid, or like someone had just given him a direct shot of pure alcohol.

Alec thrust his hips in deep just as Magnus went over the edge. The tight clench sending him over the edge with him and holy fuck did it feel good. It kept going and going, an endless wave of euphoria.

After Alec regained enough sense he released Magnus’s wrists and lowered him slowly down to the bed. He cupped his face, thumbs brushing away the stains of makeup on his cheeks. “Magnus.” He called softly “Come back to me.”

Magnus’s eyes flutter open, it took him a moment to focus, and everything felt like it was coated in syrup. “Al-zander.” He mumbled and made lazy grabby motions at Alec. Alec complied with no resistance and laid down beside him. He reached down with one hand and carefully slipped his now soft cock from him. A dribble of his cum bubbled out and dripped down Magnus’s ass until it reached the sheets. He flicked his fingers to clean them up so they weren’t to terribly sticky when they woke but nothing happened. He gazed down at the rune on his hand and found it gone.

Oh well, he looked down at the passed out man next to him. They could clean up the old fashioned way in the morning.

 

 

When Magnus came to the first thing he was aware off was an ache deep in his bones, and his ass. But it was the good kind. The king that left you grinning each time the ache flared up. His body felt warm, inside and out. He felt happy. He opened his eyes, momentarily blinded by the morning light. When he could see without squinting he rolled over careful of the hand draped over his waist. He became very away of his thighs sticking together as he moved.

His eyes roamed Alec’s lax face and reached a hand out to brush away the messy dark hair covering his eyes. Memories of the night prior came back to him. Two firsts for Magnus from this single man. It would seem Alexander would never stop surprising him.


End file.
